Orlia
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. {| width="300" style="margin: 5px; float: right;" class="prettytable FCK__ShowTableBorders" |- ! bgcolor="#003c74" colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" | ‎ |- ! bgcolor="#003c74" colspan="2" | |- ! bgcolor="#003c74" colspan="2" | Geographical Information |- | Terrain: | Exceptionally varies |- | Inhabitants: | *Dwarves, Humans, Draconian, *Centaur, Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, |- | Placement: | Central Land-mass |- ! bgcolor="#003c74" colspan="2" | Description |- | |- | Ruling Body: | Varies by Region |- | Current Ruler: | Varies by Region |- | Main Imports | All |- | Main Exports: | All |- | Government: | Varies by Region |- | Military Strength: | Varies by Region |- | Magical Strentgth: | Varies by Region |- | Economic Strentgth: | Varies by Region | | |- ! bgcolor="#003c74" colspan="2" | Other Information |- | National Groups of Note: | *Varies by Region |- | World Status: | Highly Active |- | Alignment: | Varies by Region |- | Specialization: | Varies by Region |- | Religious Beliefs: | Varies by Region |- | Magical Beliefs | Varies by Region |- | Individuals of Note: | *See Text |- About Orlia The largest land-mass in the world, Orlia is also probably the most varied and contested. Over the last few thousand years it has supported civilisations from just about every prominent species bar the Changelings whom have never left their native Aralcon. The West Description here The Dwarven Underealm Central The lands controlled in the west of Orlia by the Ashen race of Humanity cover a large area surrounding the vast Eldreth River , and stretch from the border of Dwarven lands in the west to Gorman's Dagger'''in the east. The Northern portion of humanities borders extend to the '''Northern Star Mountains , whereas the southernmost part reaches to the Centaur-controlled Badarack Grasslands. The Empire of The Dawn (The Empire of Humanity) By far the largest, most civilised and expansive human civilisation at the time of The Darkest Knight, The Empire of The Dawn consists of three major areas, called Provinces; each ruled over by a Lord who answer directly to The Emperor. The Three Provinces are as follows: * HOTARIUS: Largest of the Three Provinces and birthplace of the Empire, Hotarius stretches from the Northern Star Mountains in the north as far as Eldreth River in the south; as far east as The Dark Wood and as far west as The Great Hotar Forest. * NATHIRIEN: The southernmost Province, Nathirien houses the massive Nathirien Lake and borders the Had'a'La Jungle to its west, Eldreth River to the east and Talon Cove to the south. *DAIYABI: The western Province that borders Dwarven lands in the west and Had'al'a Jungle and the Nathirien border in the south. Its northern border is officially the Great Hotar Forest. The eastern border reaches to The Dark Wood. * MEALORNE: The only Human-controlled lands that are not part of the Empire, the country of Mealorne is comprised of many cultures and peoples whom are fiercely independent and wish to remain that way. Often in dispute with one another, the varied peoples of Mealorne always band together in the face of a greater enemy, most commonly the Orcs or The Empire Of The Dawn. Named after the huge Mealorne Desert, Mealorne has no regions as such, but is a vast area formed of smaller communities. It stretches from The Eldreth River in the north and west, The Mealorne Desert and Gorman's Dagger in the east to the Centaur-controlled Badarak Grasslands in the south. The Frigid North Description The Dradlands The Deep South Description here The Isle of The Dragon The Centaur Grasslands The East Description The Hordelands The North-East Description The Frozen Wastes The South-East Desription Consortium Feifdoms Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction